


Don’t Be Scared

by Vellichor_Daze



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beach Holidays, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellichor_Daze/pseuds/Vellichor_Daze
Summary: Reader is afraid of the ocean and Bucky tries to help.





	Don’t Be Scared

**Author's Note:**

> I really don’t like the beach and I wish I could understand why everyone else does.

It’s not even summer but here you all are, at the beach. 

Of course it was Tony’s idea to take everyone on vacation which is a sweet enough gesture considering he is Tony Stark. Were you happy though? Not really. Was everyone else? Hell yeah.

You liked the idea of vacation especially since it’s with the whole Avengers family, whom you love. You just hoped it would have been something more relaxing, like the mountains. Some place quiet and not too eventful.

But now here you are, sitting on a towel under a blue umbrella that was stuck in the hot sand. You watched, with narrowed eyes, as your comrades and friends happily pranced around in the ocean, rejuvenated by the cool water. You scoffed wondering how someone could enjoy such childish antics. The ocean is a dangerous place that holds many terrifying things. 

Tony, who was laying beside you in a beach chair drinking some tropical drink with a pink bendy straw, looked over at you. As he did this, his sunglasses slid down the bridge of his nose to where you could clearly see the color of his eyes.

“Why the long face kid? Don’t you want to join your boyfriend and the other grown children?” He questioned you even though he was the only one to know your reasons of not getting in the huge body of water.

“You know I don’t want to go out there Tony. You of all people know this, yet you still brought me here, because apparently no one likes the nice, cozy mountains.” You spread out on the towel beneath you, laying one arm over your eyes. Even under the shade you could still feel the sun baring down on your skin. 

“I know, I know. I was just trying to get everyone together.” He looked out towards the sea to witness Sam pushing Bucky into a wave and Steve shaking his head like a disappointed dad.

“How about I get you one of these drinks?” he asked as he held his glass up as if you hadn’t noticed it before.

You took your arm from over your eyes, looking at Tony and then the drink and back to Tony. “That would be amazing actually. Just don’t tell Bucky I’m drinking.” Tony laughed, getting out of his seat to make his way toward a cute little Tiki Bar.

After Tony had walked away you sat up, jumping as a new shadow loomed over you. You put your hand over your heart, eyes wide. “Gosh Bucky. Don’t do me like that I think I had a legit mini heart attack.”

Bucky knelt down in front of you, his hair, which was tied up in a loose bun, was dripping wet. “Sorry babe. I just wanted to come over and see if you wanted to join us? I’d rather have you out there than Sam.” Sam’s name sounded a little bitter coming out of Bucky’s mouth but you knew the two were good friends. 

Bucky held his flesh hand out to you, wanting you to take it so he’s could lead you to the ocean. You shook your head, “I’m fine right hear Buck. I’m not too fond of the ocean, but you have fun.”

Bucky looked at you with disappointed eyes. He was hoping to have some fun with you. The both of you looked up as Tony came back, Sam at his side. 

“Oh, there you are. I thought the tide had swept you away,” Sam mused to Bucky.

“I just came over here to see if (Y/N) wanted to join us and cool off.” As Bucky said this, you went to reach for your drink from Tony. However, before you could make contact, Sam grabbed it first, taking a sip like it was for him. You glared up at the man and he smirked down at you knowingly.

“Oh, you didn’t know?” Tony asked Bucky, sitting back down in his seat. Bucky and Sam looked at each other questioningly and then down at you. 

“She’s afraid of the ocean. Thinks it gonna swallow her or something.” Tony waved his hand like it was nothing going back to sucking down his freshly refilled drink.

“Excuse me?” Sam almost laughed, “I’ve never heard of someone being scared of the ocean...”

“Are you really scared of the ocean, babe? Because you really shouldn’t be.” Bucky looked at you lovingly and it almost made you want to hop right in the ocean, then and there, almost. 

“It’s not uncommon. I mean really, there are so many things in the ocean that could kill you, not to mention the ocean itself, like drowning. Plus, have you seen that episode of ‘Friends?’ Because I don’t want to end up like Monica, relying on you two to pee on me because I got stung by a jellyfish.” 

Sam laughed again while Bucky just stared at you. “First of all, I don’t understand that reference. Secondly, don’t be scared. I’ll show you the ocean can be fun.”

“Wha-” you started but were cut off when Bucky picked you up, bridal style, and started carrying you towards the body of water. “Barnes what are you doing?! Put me down this instance or I swear I’ll tell Steve.” He didn’t answer and all you could do was close your eyes as you saw the vast blue getting closer and closer. 

The next instance you felt yourself falling and then water surrounding you. You honestly thought you were about to die (even though you were in there for 1 second) until Bucky pulled you to the surface. Your bathing suit clung to your body and your hair was dripping water down your face. You glared daggers at your boyfriend but he only smiled at you.

“Wooo, (Y/N) joined the party.” You heard Nat cheer in the background followed by Clint clapping beside her. You looked around at everyone who was smiling. You looked at Steve last and he gave you this sympathetic smile. You couldn’t help but smile in return, turning your head back to Bucky. 

“Having fun now?” he asked. 

“Sure, since I don’t have a choice. If the ocean kills me I’m haunting your ass and if it doesn’t kill me then I’m getting revenge on you later.” With that you stood up, feeling the wet sand beneath your feet. It felt like a nice moment until Thor splashed you with a huge bout of water.

“Lady (Y/N)?” Thor began to question, his smile faltering as he saw the look on your face. And with that all of you ended up in a water war with you, Bucky, Steve and Sam on one side and Natasha, Bruce, Clint and Thor against you. 

Tony sat back on the beach making certain bets with strangers and let’s just say that videos of the Avengers splashing water on each other at the beach surfaced around the internet.

Maybe you could learn to like the beach just a little more.


End file.
